


[Not] Another Romeo and Juliet Love Story

by maysenpanda



Series: Tales of the Triskele Gang [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Season 3 Compliant, not really end of Season 2 compliant I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysenpanda/pseuds/maysenpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always going to be Derek and Stiles, wasn't it? So what's everyone's problem? And why is the Sheriff so scared for his son?</p><p>-</p><p>I suck at summaries, and for that I apologize profusely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Not] Another Romeo and Juliet Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Want To Be Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583508) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 
  * Inspired by [Wanted: The Hale Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567847) by [howshouldibegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldibegin/pseuds/howshouldibegin). 



"You smell like Derek. Again," Scott says to Stiles at lunch one day, sniffing the air. Stiles shrugs and Scott takes this as license to continue. "He's bad news, Stiles. Seriously. Don't do this." Stiles just looks at Scott, both of them frowning in irritation.

"Are you sure it's any of your business whether or not I'm spending time with Derek?" Stiles counters none too gently.

"I mean, you're my best friend, so I'm allowed to worry about you. Derek is grown. We're still teenagers. That's way creepy on too many levels. Not to mention, he's a werewolf, and an alpha at that. You're human, Stiles. What if he loses control? What then?"

Stiles is done with this conversation. He gets up, tosses the rest of his lunch, and walks away.

Scott watches him go, mouth wide.

* * *

"He's a creep, you know." Lydia plops down on the empty stool beside Stiles in their biology class. Stiles turns to her. "I mean, he's what? Twenty four? And you're sixteen. That's major creep points, if you ask me." Stiles turns away at this and waits for the teacher to start the lecture.

"He's not creepy. He's just- he can be intimidating." Stiles says, refusing to look at Lydia.

"Is that what this is? He's intimidating you?" Stiles shakes his head. "Then what?"

Stiles doesn't answer. The teacher starts lecturing, and as soon as he's done, Stiles is out the door before Lydia can say another word. 

* * *

 

Stiles isn't quite sure what everyone's problem is. Sure, he's spending a lot of time with Derek, but so are they. Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, is part of Derek's pack even, so neither of them get to talk. Scott's girlfriend is a hunter, and talk about forbidden romance, really. Stiles is better off with Derek than Scott and Allison are trying to fumble their way through the instinctual urge to rip each other to shreds.

It's not like he and Derek are doing anything wrong even. They're just...together. They complement each other in a way that no one else could. No one else seems to see it that way, but really, they should. Stiles can take care of himself, thank you very much.

* * *

"He's a criminal, Stiles." Stiles can't help but glare at Allison. Allison, who abandoned them in favor of her family- the hunters who tried to kill Scott- she, well, she gets no say in all of this.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of all criminals. You, me, Scott, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd. Your entire fucking family, Allison, is killers."

"He killed my mom," Allison tries before Stiles cuts her off.

"Do you even know what happened there? Your mom tried to kill Scott with wolfsbane. Derek ran in to save him but inhaled enough wolfsbane to knock out his inhibitions. It's your mom's own fault that she got bitten. She chose to kill herself instead of learning to live with it."

"But-"

"Just. No. You don't get to pull the 'dead mom' card with me. Your mom chose to die. Some of us aren't that lucky." Stiles quickly packs his bag and stalks off before Allison can say anything more.

* * *

Lydia and Erica bring some blood red pieces to their next pack meeting. Stiles isn't sure how he ended up pack or why Scott is pretending to be pack, but hey, whatever works. Derek is already wearing some red that he still has, from when Laura was still alive. Scott snatches up a t-shirt, and Stiles takes some wrist cuffs with black snaps. Everything Lydia and Erica bring to the meeting has a black triskele printed on it. Derek sort of smiles, and Stiles grins.

* * *

It doesn't take long for someone to notice. They look like a gang now, a group of teenagers and Derek, all with matching pieces. The sheriff does a double-take the first time he sees Stiles' wrists.

"Stiles. What are those on your wrists?" Sheriff Stilinski asks as Stiles walks in the door, returning from another late night with the pack.

Stiles looks at his cuffs and smirks, "Nothing, Dad. Just something my friends and I are wearing."

"Did Scott get you into this? I thought you hated Derek Hale." Stiles shakes his head. "This is getting out of control, Stiles. Those kids are getting into something bigger than you can imagine."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure I know what's going on, Dad." The sheriff pales at that.

"What are you getting yourself into, son?"

"Nothing." And that effectively ends the conversation, when Stiles runs up the stairs and locks himself in his room.

* * *

"Your dad isn't happy."

"He'll live."

"Don't piss off your dad for me."

"It's not just for you. I'm doing this- the pack thing- for me."

"You're still a human, Stiles."

"So what? Does that mean I'm not pack?"

"No, it means that you're up against things that can snap you in half without breaking a sweat. They'd have to get through the rest of us first though."

"So I am pack?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 5, 2014  
> Hey, y'all. I'm planning on reworking this story and turning it into a proper series as I originally intended. All the elements of this one-shot will still exist, but they'll be spread among a series of fics. So, keep checking back for that.


End file.
